


On the Outs.

by MoneyraindownonU



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Angst, Apologies, Arguing, Communication Failure, F/M, Kissing, Makeup Sex, Making Up, One Shot, Plotting, Protective Rio (Good Girls), Rio (Good Girls) Being an Asshole, Sex as Coping Mechanism, Slight Canon Divergence, Smut, Soft Rio (Good Girls), Talking, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Woman on Top, Work In Progress, sex to apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoneyraindownonU/pseuds/MoneyraindownonU
Summary: “DON’T!” she spits at him pointing her index finger. “Don’t you dare. “
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112





	On the Outs.

**Author's Note:**

> This is slightly cannon divergent. A different spin on 03 x 5 episode of good girls.

Beth gets out of the uber and flashes a big smile and wave goodbye as they drive off. She glances down at her phone to leave a good review and generous tip. The uber driver turned into her therapist tonight, and deserved every tip she left. She’s done with her wordy 5 star review, when she turns on her heels to head back to her house when the head lights of a car parked down the street catch her eyes.

She sighs deeply, scoping out the exterior of the car. Its his. His windows are too tinted but she can feel his eyes on her. Her mouth goes dry thinking of him tracing over her body. She beings to take a step towards the direction of the car, like the full moon moves the ocean but stops. Their last encounter hitting her like a wave and making her come to a halt in her tracks.

It has been 6 weeks since she seen him and his hostile take over. At the Paper Porcupine back office, their last words cutting each other like shards of glass. The newly printed money scattered everywhere after she threw it in his face. After he told her he was cutting her and girls out of the operation.

_“You can’t do this to me Rio. This is my thing. What gives you the right to try and take it away!”_

_“Orders are orders Elizabeth”_

_“We built this form the ground up. We figured out the formula, the perfect paper, the perfect design. US! That was me, Annie and Ruby, not you. I brought you in to help us grow and wash the cash not take over. How could you betray me like this? I trusted you."_

_She throws the printed money at him. It flying around them like leaves in the wind._

_His jaw rocks so hard it might dislocate, and he rolls his shoulders before closing in the space between them. The tips of their shoes meet._

_“ I said orders are orders”, and before he can slip another word in, her palm makes connection to his cheek. Filling the quite space with the smack. It stings her hand and she would wince from the pain if she wasn’t fuming with anger right now._

_He squeezes his eyes shut and his hands ball into a fist, before one hand raises to rub his cheek._

_She can see his muscles flex under his shirt, holding back restraint and letting all hell break loose. Normally this would scare anyone, but she doesn’t back down. She knows he won’t hurt her, physically anyways because god knows she was hurting right now._

_She stands her ground and lifts her chin up at him. She shakes her head slowly._

_“I hate you. I never want to see you again”_

_He opens his eyes and re-squares his body to match hers. Staring down at her with his eyebrows etched with furry. He opens his mouth to speak but Beth has heard enough and can’t bear to hear any more. She shoves the spare keys to the Paper Porcupine into his chest before stomping off. But not before knocking into him with her shoulder and busting though the back door._

And that was it, the last time she saw him. After he swooped in and took over making the fake money, she would only see Mick every Friday night at 10 pm on the dot, as he printed the fake cash. She was instructed by gun point to stay for the first weeks, to help Mick out and answer any questions. But once he got the swing of things, he excused her to leave. Beth cussing him out in her head as left and imagining kicking him in the shin.

Until now, and even though she should couldn’t see him through the glass she knows its him and he’s watching her. Watching her to invite him in. And a part of her wants to if she’s honest. Apart of her knows if he really wants to see her, he will and come in uninvited. She thinks to herself she not ready to see him. Its after 1 am, she is feeling the drinks from the bar and exhausted. She repeats her thoughts, _please drive off, please drive off, please drive off_ as she walks up her drive way to her front door.

Shes at the door when the sound of the car slamming shut radiates in her ears, and she slumps a little in defeat. I guess he is coming in uninvited. She fumbles with the door and moves in quickly, dropping her purse with a thud that echoes through the empty house. Kicks off her black booties and her black jacket and leaves them on the floor. She immediately heads to the kitchen. If he’s coming to talk, she will need another drink for sure.

Her back is turned, grabbing glasses and the bourbon when she hears him come through the front door and shut it softly behind him.

“hey now” her purrs

She settles the glasses on the counter in front of her and peaks over her shoulder to look at him. Mistake number one. As soon as she sees him, she feels the bricks crumbling from the wall between them. He’s in his usual dark clothes. Black bomber jacket, black shirt underneath and dark jeans. A beanie loosely on his head. His arms are shoved in his pockets as their eyes meet. 

She quickly shifts her focus back to pouring the drinks, as a small smile curls at her lips thinking how they were kind of matching today.

“Drink? “She ask in a more delightful pitch than she would prefer. She doesn’t give him a chance to answer though, as she turns around and takes a few steps to the kitchen island. Both glasses filled. He’s made his way over and stands on the other side. He hums and nods his head softly, agreeing to take the drink. Beth shoots the glass across the counter and he catches it with ease. All while not taking his eyes off her.

She huffs with a smile, as she picks up the glass and gulps its contents down in one shot. She might regret that later she thinks to herself.

“What are you doing here?” She says dryly as she puts the glass back down in front of her. But she already knows the answer. She saw Mick at the bar where she was at earlier. He must have told Rio. He even bought her and the girls a round of shots. Beth refusing to take them as piece offering but Annie taking all three anyways and throwing them up later in the parking lot.

“I’m not sure” he says, and the unsteadiness in his voice sets Beth back a bit. Rio usually sounds so sure of himself but this was different. Like he really didn’t know how he ended up here. Like he would rather be anywhere else in the world but here. She can hear the bricks crumbling more as they sit in silence.

She finally breaks it the only way she knows how. “I saw Marcus with Rhea at the soccer game the other day. He’s growing like weed. And he’s so fast. Best one on the team probably “she smiles at him.

“Yeah I know. That’s what Rhea keeps telling me. I’ve been meaning to come to one to the games but work- “he trails off a bit.

And the word “work” slices Beth to the core. Her demeanor hardens again, as she grips the edge of the counter so hard it turns her knuckles white.

“And how exactly is work? “she cuts him off.

“It’s good. Really good. You ladies did a fine job “he replies flashing a big grin as he finishes his drink.

“Glad to be of service boss” she says curtly while crossing her arms over chest. He beings to look her over while he licks his lips. She gapes her mouth open to tell him to stop and trying to ignore the feeling it gave it her.

“You need to relax mama, I’m just here to see how you’re”-

“Don’t tell me to fucking relax Rio” she yells as her hands slap against the counter.

“I have bills up to my ears. I’m pulling extra hours at the porcupine to help combat that. Jane is getting over an ear infection. Our fish keep dying. My best friends are going through money problems too. You took away the one thing that could help with that, so don’t tell me to relax!” She can feel her chest heaving from the yelling as her eyes burn right though him.

His mood changes and annoyance sprawls over his face. He plants his feet to the ground.

” What are you not understandin’ Elizabeth? Use that brain in that pretty blonde head of yours, yeah. I have orders. If I don’t fill them. Then I die. You die. Ruby and Annie, they all die. I’ve been trying to protect you this whole time and you just can’t seem to wrap you head around that huh?”

Beth relaxes a little as she hears him say _he’s protecting_ her. Her feelings about his little impromptu lecture, pushing and pulling with her emotions. After all he did take away the thing she was so good at, but knowing he did it to protect her changes things a little ---right?

“I want to meet him.” She says in a hushed tone.

“Nah” he replies back as he shakes his head.

“No? “she responds quickly.

“You’re clearly out of your damn mind if you think I’m letting that happen” he glares at her.

“I want back in Rio. I- we need this.” She trails off.

He huffs “Elizabeth, if you need money-“

“DON’T!” she spits at him pointing her index finger. “Don’t you dare. “she croaks with tears prickling in her eyes.

His eyes fall immediately to her finger that’s still in between them pointing in his direction. The room is dead silent.

“I think you should go” she whisper’s as she begins to round the island.

She’s almost past him when he takes a swift step and reaches out to grab her arm. It wasn’t hard or forceful, but enough to stop her in her tracks. She looks down at his hands flexing around her bicep to hold her in place. Every cell in her body wants to rip away from his grip, but being this close to him, even with all this tension is overwhelming her senses. His smell fills her nose and she can feel the heat radiating off his body. It relaxes her and she hates the effect he has on her. How sometimes she wants to yell at him and slap him at how frustratingly stubborn he can be but she also wants him to hold her and tell her everything will be okay.

She looks up at him through her lashes and he’s already staring back down at her. He lets go of her arm and brings his hand up to her face to push a lock of hair out of her face. Beth’s eyes fall shut as his fingertips trace her face. She racks her brain as she feels his cool breath wash over her.

She wishes he would make the first move and kiss her first. That way she won’t feel as bad for wanting a kiss from someone she’s not happy with at the moment. She flutters her eyes open and its like the stars aligned because they both lean in at the same time and kiss.

It’s a soft kiss. Their lips almost barely make contact before they both pull away. But it sends electricity though Beth’s body and she can feel it through him too. They lean in to kiss again, this time a little harder. Rio catching Beth’s bottom lip and sucking on it softly before letting it go. He looks at Beth for reassurances to continue, giving their last words. Beth doesn’t know what overcomes her. The bourbon in her belly, the heat pooling between her thighs or the taste of his lips but she pulls up on her tiptoes and wraps her hands around the back of his neck pulling him closer to kiss her again.

They kiss passionately, their breathless moans fill the room. Beth anchors her grasp around his neck extending the kiss. His tongue swimming around in her mouth.

His hands are resting at her hips to keep their balance but they soon move to her ass and cup her tightly, pushing her against him even more. She moans into his mouth at the touch of his hands grasping at her ass. They start making their way back to Beths room. Still entangled with each other as the kiss becomes more frantic. All teeth and tongues and their bodies crashing into one of another. The sound of their clothes rubbing against each other playing in harmony with their kiss.

When the back of Beths legs hit the side of her bed, they break their kiss to undress each other. She doesn’t know when but he has already shed his beanie and jacket. She glides her hands under his black shirt pushing the fabric up around her wrist. He pulls the shirt off over his head and tosses it to the floor. His hands immediately find the hem of her shirt and he removes it quickly.

They start to work at each other’s pants, but Rio undress’s Beth first. Leaving her in a matching red lacy bra and panties. She continues to work at his belt, while also eying his growing erection through his jeans when he swats her hands away and pushes her to lay down on the bed. She wiggles to scoot up the bed as he drops to his knees and pry’s her legs open.

She squirms a little as he looks up at her with a lustful look in his eyes. She pushes her legs off the side of the bed and brings them up, bending at the knee and pointing to the ceiling. She lifts and crooks her neck more to look down at him while he begins to trace a finger over the center of her wet panties. He traces her up and down for what feels like an hour, the fabric getting wetter and wetter with each stroke. 

He leans in closer between her legs and begins rub his rough and prickly beard against her inner thigh. It tickles and nips at her skin but it feels so good. Her hips begin to twitch at the wanting of him. She can feel him smile against her inner thigh as he leaves trials of small kiss down further, making his way towards her core. He hooks a finger into her panties and pulls them to the side. Her breath hitches at the pressure of the yank. Her brain is storming with emotions and thoughts but they stop as soon as she hears him say it.

“I’m sorry” he says lowly.

She doesn’t have time to react before he’s pushing his tongue in between her folds. She lets out a loud AHHHHH as this tongue begins to lap over her slowly. His thick tongue spreading her more and letting his mouth cover her cunt. We work’s her up into a frenzy, and then finally he starts relentlessly sucking on her clit.

His tongue picks up the pace around her clit as he sticks two fingers in her. Moving them in and out to match his stroke of his tongue. Its not long before Beth starts to feel her peak. Her grip on the sheet tighten as she climaxes. He can taste her in his mouth and he knows she came but he keeps licking anyway.

It’s all too much since she’s too sensitive right now. She squirms underneath his mouth until he releases her. He stands up, now towering over her, looking down at her body. She tries to slow down her breathing from her orgasm but it proving to be hard. He finishes taking off his pants and boxer briefs freeing his hard cock. Beth eyes fall down to his hand pumping himself slowly as he looks at her like a wolf ready to attack his prey.

“You want it?” he questions wetting his lips and biting its corner and lifting his eyebrows. She wants to scream out YES but she hates how that sounds in her head. So instead she shifts and sits up in the bed and pulls him down by his forearms to shut him up with a kiss. The kiss is rough and hot as they fall back into the bed. The weight of his slender fame pressing her into the bed. She claws at his back and his hands twist in her hair as they continue to kiss.

He slips a hand around her waist to pick her up and drag her to the top of the bed so that their heads lay at the headboard. While he did that, she manages to shove her panties off. With their lips still locked, Beth moves her hands from his back and brings them between her and him. They fan across his chest as she pushes him off and over to the other side of her so that he is now laying on his back, she straddles him and his hands fly to her ass again to hold onto her.

She breaks their intense kiss and sits up to tower over him now. Her hands back at his rising and falling chest. His eyes are blown wild for her and it makes her feel something she can quite name in her chest.

“Do _you_ want it?’ she whispers

But she doesn’t know why she says it because she’s not sure what _it_ is. it’s such a loaded question: To keep having sex? To figure this shit out between them? To work together again? Does he want her to forgive him?

He must see her searching her brain for her own answer because he lifts a hand and rubs his ruff knuckles against her soft red cheek. It’s enough to knock her out of her own thoughts. She takes one of her hands and wraps it around his wrist to guide his hand to her mouth. She kisses his knuckles lightly, the rough skin scratching at her swollen lip.

She kisses each one before guiding his hand down her chest, his long fingers press into her soft skin. She leads his hand to her left breast and his hand cups her still in her bra like magnet to metal. She drops her hand to her side as he brings his other hand up to mimic his movements on the other breast. He hooks a finger inside the cups of her bra, the back of his fingers skimming back and forth over her harden nipples send a shiver down her spine. He pulls the cups of the bra down to free her breast spilling out in front of him.

He’s snaps up to sit so that their bodies are fleshed against each other as she still straddles him. His hot lips meet her pink nipples. He sucks and bites at one while managing to pull at the other and alternates between each one for a while.

Beth whines as he bites at her hard and she grinds down on him even harder making her wet. With his lips still at her nipples she reaches down in between them and finds his cock. He moans into her chest as her soft hands wrap around him. She lifts up on her knees and Rio groans as he forced to let go of one of her nipples from between his teeth. Her hand still wrapped around his cock; she rubs the tip of his head against her aching folds. She hears Rio suck in a sharp breath, as she slides down on to him.

She does it slowly as every inch spreads and fills her. The pressure is painfully wanted. She begins to swirl her hips in a circle motion against his. One of his hands fly’s up to warp around her throat and squeezes lightly. She goes silent from the grip, her moan stuck at the bottom of her throat. His had around her sends sparks down her body, the pressure between her legs of Rio’s throbbing cock swirling around in her.

Her circular motion picks up the pace. And he lets go of her throat to hold on to her waist as they rock back and forth. Her hands clasp around his jaws and they begin to kiss again. They nip and purr into each other’s mouth. The heat of moans whirl between them.

She changers the motion of her hips again, “Fuuuccck” he groans deeply as he lays back down to watch Beth in action. Her hands fall back down onto his chest to keep her balance as she rocks back and forth with his cock still inside. She begins to pick up her stride and hears the headboard knocking against the wall. His nails are gripping into the skin on her hips, sure to leave marks later. Beths head falls back as she feels her orgasm building again, “Oh my god” she pants.

Rios hands find her ass again and his grip spreads her cheeks as he rises her and lets her down on his cock. She bounces up and down his shaft, her body slamming into his hips with a sensual smack. Her breast bounce to the same beat as she rides him. His eyes are locked on them like he’s in a trance as they dance in front of him. 

Her movements start become erratic as she tightens around him, he catches on not wanting this to be over yet. He pulls her off of him and he moves to spin her around so that her head is facing the foot of the bed and she’s on all fours. He pushes her back down so her head rest on the bed and she’s propped on her fore arms. Her ass is in the air and It’s at the perfect height as he comes to his knees behind her and thrust his wet cock back into her. She cusses into to the bed as her hands begin to ball more fabric to the sides of her.

He beings to pump into her hard and deep. The room is filled with his grunts her moans, the sound of his waist snapping into her ass and the headboard still bouncing off the wall as he fucks from behind. He slaps her ass hard and marvels at how her fleshy skin ripples through her cheeks.

“YES!” she yells, lifting her head to let out her words. One hand is still gripping at her waist as he continues, the other hand swims between Beth legs and finds her swollen clit and begins to work her over.

And his touch there is enough for her to be released. Her body tenses up as she clinches around him. Her climax waves through her body and she is so tight around him it is enough to send him over the edge as his pumps become sporadic.

She lets out one more moan that comes from the back of her throat as she finishes. And like an instant reaction, he follows suit and cums after her. She can feel him spilling into her and he quickly pumps at her a few more times. His words are muffled in her ears as he explodes. All she can hear is the ringing from her intense orgasm. As soon as he pulls out, the weight of the world crashes down on her and she falls to lay down flat on her belly. She hears Rio lay down in the bed but he’s at the other end with his head resting on a pillow, attempting to catch his breath.

Once she catches her breath, she gets out from the bed and heads into the bathroom to clean herself off. Her legs feel like jello and she is sore between her legs but it a feeling met with open arms. She dresses in her favorite black and red rose pattern rob and ties a tight knot in the front. She was half way expecting him to be gone by now or at least getting dressed to leave but he has made himself comfortable in the bed. His head now propped against the headboard and his lower body covered by the bed sheets. His poker face is back on as he watches her walk out of the bathroom. She stops on the other side of the bed.

“You can stay the night if you want” she shrugs.

His poker face erases and he raises his eyebrows in shock. “you sure about that?”

She rolls her eyes in annoyance and climbs into the bed to sit at the end crisscross next to his legs.

“Yes, but only if we can talk about something “she says sternly.

Now he rolls his eyes with a laugh, “aight so I guess I’m leavin.” he moves to get out of the bed but her hand flies out and grips his thigh to stop him “ Wait!”

He stops and settles back into the bed and stares at her to continue

“Its not what you are thinking,I have an idea on how to get rid of your boss."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure we have all been in a relationship that instead of talking or communicating or even apologizing when things go wrong, we just use sex to make it better.And although unhealthy, it can be fun.  
> I can see Rio and Beth being no different.


End file.
